


The Worries of a Beast

by Natural



Series: The End of the World as We Knew It (Start of Something New) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, M/M, Second one-shot, a bit of a character study, inbetween moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural/pseuds/Natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghest mulls over his relationship with Solas and worries. Leliana is there to offer her advice based off her personal experience with jumpy elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worries of a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one-shot in my series. It's set before the events of the last fic. I hope you guys like this one and I promise to have the next one published soon.

“The truth is I’m fallin’ to pieces,  
Anytime that you’re around.  
Trouble is the truth keeps slippin’ out.  
Can’t seem to hide what I’m feelin’  
Can’t believe what I’m sayin’ out loud  
I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better.”  
~ Lie a Little Better by Lucy Hale

Ghest has always been trouble. From the day he was born he was a frightfully fierce little one. He was aggressive from the moment he could make noise. There was a good reason why his parents chose the name that meant “Little Beast” in Elven. As he got older he became an extraordinary warrior known by his clan for his recklessness and his savagery. He lived for the challenge, the thrill of a hard battle fought and won. 

So when he met Solas and discovered how much of a challenge it was to get past the other elf’s defenses, it perked Ghest’s interest. He didn’t mean to fall so hard for the intelligent mage. It was even more surprising when Solas returned those feelings. Yet despite clear signs the elven mage felt the same, Solas refused to act on them. It was frustrating and Ghest couldn’t understand why Solas refused to do anything about it.

Then things changed after Ghest helped with that Wisdom spirit. Not long after that Solas approached Ghest for a date. And things went well- Really, well. More than well. Solas explained to Ghest what the Vallesin truly meant and offered to remove it. With the new knowledge, Ghest agreed easily to Solas request and one thing led to another…

The sex certainly was fantastic. Though, looking in the mirror now was a little strange. Not having any markings accenting his features was a bit hard to wrap his head around. Lore, Ari, Rin and Nieven were confused and baffled by the change the moment they saw him, but once Ghest explained they understood better. He suggested to them that perhaps they should approach Solas as well about removing their own Vallesin, but his family and the Hero of Ferelden all insisted they were fine with their own markings. Ari even joked she looked even better with her markings and she’d be too plain without them. A ridiculous notion considering Ari has Ghest’s same striking features of too pale skin, midnight black hair, and intense green eyes. 

But ignoring the change in appearance, nothing has truly changed. Solas insists it was all a mistake and he should have stayed away from the start. Ghest has pestered Solas on the matter, but all he’ll say is that he does care and then continues to insist they should stay away from each other. It’s driving Ghest nuts and not even going on outside missions with some of the others of the Inquisition has been able to help Ghest center himself.

“Ghest.” A soft voice says gently from behind him.

He tilts his head to glance over his shoulder at Leliana. It’s not surprising the Spymaster was there to talk to him. Ghest is sitting on top of her tower after all and he has been regularly arguing with Solas only two floors below the roost where Leliana spends most of her time. The open ceiling made it very easy for voices to carry. “What do you want?” He asks roughly.

Leliana moves gracefully, the kind of grace only a well-trained rogue or an elf would have, to walk over and sit beside Ghest. “You know, I know a little about courting nervous elves. Lore and I didn’t always have the best of relationships. It took a lot of time to work past her walls.”

Lore, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, was a Dalish elf before she became a Warden during the last Blight. Ghest has a lot of respect for the de facto leader of the Heroes of Ferelden especially considering her Dalish origins, perhaps even a little hero worship though that has faded much now that Ghest personally knows Lore. “Are you suggesting I just be patient?”

“I’m suggesting that if you truly love him that you’ll have the patience to wait for him to come to you.” Leliana’s eyes are surprisingly gentle. It is clear Lore is a good influence on the Spymaster, making the woman more sympathetic then she usually is. “From what I can tell, Solas clearly loves you.”

“Did your spies tell you that?” Ghest drawls dryly looking a little uncertain.

“My eyes told me that.” Leliana retorts with a faint smile. “I wouldn’t be much of a Spymaster if I couldn’t read a person’s emotions. And I’m more than familiar with all the variations of love.”

Ghest could believe that. From what he’s seen of the Heroes of Ferelden, they’re all individuals who feel very deeply and strongly. He’s personally met Bryn, the fierce and short-tempered wife of Nathaniel Howe’s, Lore, the sweet but strong willed lover of Leliana’s, and Elektra the ever faithful wife of King Alistair’s. Leliana had to have witnessed those relationships develop from the beginning to the end and seen all the steps in between to get there. 

It bolsters Ghest some to reassure himself with Leliana’s words. Though, he still can’t help but wish he could have the same happiness that Nieven has with Dorian, Kata has with Sera, or Gwaine has with Cullen. “I hope that you are right.” Ghest admits. “It’s hard, having this distance between Solas and I. I honestly thought we were making progress.”

When Solas had invited him out, offered him that amazing information along with removing his Vallesin, then preceded to give Ghest the best night of his life as they explored each other’s bodies under the starlight… Well, Ghest had thought they had finally gotten somewhere. Returning later back to Skyhold together, both of them giddy with pleasure and relaxed in their shared warmth, Ghest had so much hope. 

Waking up and speaking to Solas the next day to find the other elf believed it all to be a mistake- That had been like a dagger to the heart. Ghest didn’t know how to respond to such a brush off and took his anger out on training dummies and new recruits until even that wasn’t enough to soothe his rage and pain. He moved on to reckless missions outside of Skyhold to handle Red Templar camps and Venatori. 

It had been self-destructive, certainly, but Ghest had his sister with him most of the time. And there was always someone willing to tag along from Varric who likes to be there to destroy red lyrium deposits or Dorian who always tags along for a mission involving the Venatori. 

Sensing Ghest’s internal strife, Leliana reaches out to take his hand and squeezes gently. “Trust me. If you love him as much as I think you do, then hold in there.”

Not like he could do anything else. Ghest may try to fool himself, but it never works for long. The love still keeps pouring out of his actions, into his words, and through his eyes. There was no way Ghest could give up on Solas. He’ll get Solas to see their feelings for each other is worth sharing… Even if it takes years for him to get through to the stubborn mage.

“Been trying to cover,  
This heart out on my sleeve.  
Been set on playing this down,   
But I think you’re catchin' on to me.  
The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces,  
Anytime that you're around.  
Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out.”  
~ Lie a Little Better by Lucy Hale


End file.
